


Hold you tight.

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Child Kim Yugyeom, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: When Mark was 17 and Jackson 18, they welcomed Yugyeom into this world, this is their story.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Hold you tight.

If you live anywhere near Seoul, you must have met Mark Tuan and Im Jackson,  
18-year-old Jackson, son of Im Jaebum, CEO for Im corporate, and Park Jinyoung, a lawyer for those who can't help themselves.  
and 17-year-old Mark Tuan, son of Dorine Tuan, an English teacher, and Raymond Tuan, a businessman,

They hung out in different cliques, Mark was best friend with the school's sunshine- Choi Youngjae, while Jackson was best friend with Kim Namjoon, School's jock,

They met at some party of a guy that they can't even remember his name, Jackson had spilled his drink on Mark's shirt, quickly apologizing and offering to help him clean the fabric.  
They found out the two of them are actually more alike than they thought, they exchanged phone numbers, finding themselves texting all the time, looking for excuses to talk to each other, until Mark gathered the courage to kiss Jackson and ask him to be his boyfriend,  
It was like a romantic-comedy, they were young, free and in love,

Were.

"J- Jae- " Mark cried, barely able to form a single word,

"Is it-?"

Mark nodded, he looked at the pregnancy test in his hand, pregnant at 17, not every boy's dream.

"Oh god," Youngjae sat next to Mark on the floor, "Mark, you have to tell Jackson!" 

Mark called Jackson, saying they need to talk,  
Jackson dropped everything, he ran to Mark's house, thinking his boyfriend was gonna break up with him, when in reality, he was actually carrying his child.  
So he told Jackson, who stared at him in shock, and eventually, after five minutes of staring at anything that is not Mark, saying he will support in every decision he makes.

Telling their parents was the worst,

Dorine and Raymond were so mad, they kicked Mark out, saying that it's all his fault,   
Mark called Jackson with a shaky voice, saying that his parents said they never wanted to see him, and for the second time, Jackson dropped everything and ran to Mark's house, this time- to comfort the younger man.

Jaebum and Jinyoung weren't so happy too, to say the least, when their son had told them that he had something to tell them, they weren't expecting to start the conversation as parents and end it as grandparents, but they loved Mark, the kid was kind and he loved their son, so they welcomed him into their home with open arms,

Mark was sitting with Jackson's appa, Jinyoung, when he felt the baby kick for the first time,  
"Holy fuck!" Mark yelled, "oh my god, Mr Im, I'm so sorry for cursing,"  
Jinyoung had brushed him off by saying it's ok, "What happened?" he asked,  
"I think I just felt the baby kick."  
Jinyoung quickly called Jackson and Jaebum, who at the time went to get food, the two got into the car and drove as fast as they can, as fast as the law let them.  
Jackson ran into his house and sat next to Mark, putting both his hands on the round stomach, "My little soccer player, stop kicking daddy."  
"I think he's done, your voice calmed him down." Mark giggled,  
Jackson kissed Mark's belly, "Thank you, little guy,"

School wasn't easy as well, wherever Mark went, people were staring- students and parents and even teachers, whispering about the boy who got pregnant and now lived with his boyfriend, they weren't even married.

Giving birth to Yugyeom Im-Tuan was the best thing Mark did in his short life,

Jackson cried when he held his son for the first time, whispering that he will do everything he can to protect him and his appa, no matter the cost.

Yugyeom was ten months old when he started crawling, Jaebum had turned his head for one moment to get a toy from the counter for his grandson, and when he turned around Yugyeom was gone.  
Jaebum had panicked, he almost called Jackson to tell him that he lost his grandson, until he found Yugyeom playing with the curtain next to the window,  
Jaebum had laughed and picked the baby up, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said, 

When Yugyeom was finally one-year-old, Jinyoung insisted on planning a birthday party, Jackson and Mark knew better than to argue and just agreed,  
Mark had almost fainted when he walked into the room at the day of the party and saw his parents standing next to the door, he looked over his shoulder to see Jinyoung looking back at him with a smile, his parents had started crying, saying how sorry they and that they want to be in their grandson's life,  
Mark was wary at first, but as soon as Yugyeom looked at the couple in front of him, Mark knew he did the right thing as Raymond held the boy in his arms, and Yugyeom put his head on his grandfather's shoulder,  
Jackson stood next to Mark, kissing him and telling him how proud he was that he managed to forgive his parents after everything.

Yugyeom said his first word a month after that, they were in the kitchen and Jackson was trying to get him to eat when Yugyeom yelled- "Da!"

"Yeah," Jackson smirked "I'm da"

"Da-da!" Yugyeom tried again,

"Dad." Jackson paused,

"Son," Jaebum lifted his head from the newspaper,

"He just said- "

"I heard" Jaebum smirked,

"Mark!!" Jackson yelled in excitement, Yugyeom was confused, why was his dad screaming?  
Mark ran into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas.

"What happened!?" Mark asked, "Is everything ok? did something happen to Gyeom?"

Jackson cooed at the baby, "Gyeomie, can you show appa what you just said?"

"Dada!!" Yugyeom yelled again, it seemed to make him laugh,

"Oh my god! I gotta call my dad!" Mark ran out of the kitchen, the day later Raymond came and brought many toys with him as a present for his grandson being so smart,

After the first word, the first step wasn't that far, Jackson and Mark had taken Yugyeom to visit Mark's parents, Yugyeom was playing with Mark's little brother, Joey, while the rest were in the kitchen making food.

"Guys!" Joey yelled, "You gotta come see this!"  
Mark and Jackson ran to the living room, looking at their son as he took his first step, eventually falling into Joey's lap,

"Our son is a genius!" Jackson exclaimed, taking the baby into his arms, blasting him with kisses everywhere he could reach,  
"Babe." Mark laughed, "you're scaring him."  
Yugyeom looked around him with a blank expression, unsure why his dad grabbed his and screamed,

Yugyeom had his first sleepover as a five-year-old, Youngjae had decided that the two men really needed he date and he'll take the kid and babysit him, it's his duty as his uncle,

"I'm gonna give you just a little bit of chocolate, don't tell dad, ok?" Youngjae said, holding the candy bar in front of Yugyeom's face,

"Tell what?" Yugyeom said with his innocent face, he got that from Mark, who had the ability to get away with everything.

Youngjae never thought he'll become an uncle at 17, now 22,  
but he was grateful for his little nephew who made everything look better,

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Youngjae asked while they sat inside their blanket fort,

"Umm...Toy Story!" 

"Again?"

"Toy story!"

"Ok ok" Youngae put the DVD inside the player, it was impossible to say no to that cute face, they laid on the floor and watched Toy Story until Yugyeom fell asleep on one of the pillows, snoring softly while Youngjae took one or two..or two hundred pictures.

Yugyeom was 6 when his dad proposed his appa,  
"So, when appa walks into the room, what do we say?" Jackson asked Yugyeom,  
"Appa, daddy had a question for you!" Yugyeom called,  
"That's my boy!" Jackson ruffled the boy's hair, "Mark! can you come here for a sec?"

Mark walked into the room, "Hey honey," Mark told the kid,  
"Daddy has a question for you!" Yugyeom announced,  
"What?"  
"Babe," Jackson took a small box out of his pocket, "I know things were kinda messed up for us..but..will you please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"  
Mark had tears in his eyes, he looked at his son and then at his boyfriend and soon-to-be-fiance, "Yes!"

He was 7 when his dads said I do,  
He stood next to his grandma as his appa said how much he loved dad and thanked him for giving him Yugyeom,  
Dad, in return, said that he can't imagine going through this with someone other than appa,  
They kissed, and Yugyeom stayed with Baba and Grampy, Baba said that appa and dad went on a honeymoon, Yugyeom didn't understand but he grampy made pancakes the morning after so it's ok.

When Yugyeom was 14 he came downstairs, he was pale and scared,

"Mom, Dad, can I tell you something?" Yugyeom asked,

Jackson put his phone down, looking at his son, "What happened?" he asked,

"I- uh- Jesus, uncle Joon said it would be hard, but I- " Yugyeom stopped and took a deep breath,

"Gyeomie, honey, What happened?"

"I- I'm gay" Yugyeom finally let out of his mouth,

"Yugyeom," Mark spoke first "It's ok, you're our son, and we love you."

"You do?" Yugyeom said, surprised.

"Gyemie, I don't know if you noticed, but I have two dads, and so do you" Jackson reminded the kid,  
It's true, he had his Baba, Jinyoung, and Grampy, Jaebum.

Yugyeom smiled, he hugged his appa and dad sitting between them as the two men hugged him tightly and promised him that nothing's gonna change.

When Yugyeom was 16 he finally got a crush,

"What's up?" Mark asked,

"You didn't get some girl knocked up did you?" Jackson laughed, earning him a slap on the head from Mark,

"I- uh- I have a date?" Yugyeom tried to stop cover his cheeks who were now turning hot red, and but there he was, looking like a tomato,

"A date?!" Jackson jumped from the couch, "With who?!"

"With Bambam, he invited me to prom.. and I said yes.."

"I'm gonna call my dad and your dad" Jackson grabbed his phone, dialing the number,

"Dad!" Yugyeom yelled, "If you call them I will never speak to you again!"

Jackson huffed, "Fine, but he better come here and introduce himself."

When Yugyeom was 18 he came home angry,

"Something happened kiddo?" Mark asked,

"Bambam is an idiot!"

"What happened? did he do something? can I kill him?" Jackson quickly asked,

"He's ashamed of me! his family came and he introduced me as his best friend!"

"Jackson, sit down." Mark said before his husband could say anything, "Gyeom.. maybe he's not out to them yet, just like it took you time to tell us about you"

"But mom.." Yugyeom whined,

"I know it's hard, but he loves you and you love him so just give him some time, ok?"

"ok.."

At the age 20 there was a knock on the door,

"Bambam, what are you doing here?" Jackson asked when he opened the door to see the Thai boy in front of him,

"There's something I would like to ask you and Mr Im-Tuan, if that's ok?" Bambam looked down, he looked like he was about to break,

"Yeah, sure, come in" Jackson stepped aside and let Bamba come in,

"Bambam?" Mark was surprised, "Yugyeom isn't here, honey."  
"He came for us," Jackson told him,  
"Oh," 

The three sat on the couch, Bambam tried to find the right words to say, he didn't want to mess this up,  
"So, um, Yugyeom and I are dating for four years now..and, well, I wanna marry Yugyeom if you agree of course."

Mark gasped, "I agree!! Yes!" he called "Jackson?" 

"Bambam," Jackson smiled, he knew Bambam loved his son, " There's nothing that would make me happier than you being my son-in-law."

"Really?! Thank you so much! My grandma gave me her ring, I was thinking about doing it tomorrow on our date, do you think he'll say yes?"

"Oh," Mark smiled his sneaky smile, "I know he's gonna say yes." 

The next day Yugyeom came into Mark and Jackson's room with a big smile on his face, "Mom, Dad, I know Bambam asked you for permission to ask me to marry him, and.. I said yes, Bam and I are engaged."

"Congratulation baby!" Mark jumped from their bed to hug his son,

When Yugyeom was 23, Jackson walked him down the aisle, it was hard, they both cried, it was hard to let go,

He knew he was doing the right thing, because Bambam loved Yugyeom, and Yugyeom loved Bambam, and his son deserved only the best.

He looked at his husband, Mark was already crying, happy tears of course.

Having Yugyeom was the best thing that happened to them.


End file.
